


Moon, Sun and Stars

by tarthiana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Brienne of Tarth, Bisexual Catelyn Tully Stark, Canon Universe, Cat is a lonley MILF what can I say, Dom Catelyn, Established Cat/Brienne, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sub Brienne of Tarth, Sub Jaime Lannister, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: “Pin the Kingslayer down and take pleasure from his cock,” Catelyn said huskily. “Ride him, make him beg, and just as he is about to spill his seed inside you, deny him release.”“Yes, my lady,” Brienne whispered.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Catelyn Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84





	Moon, Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you elizadunc for betaing this 💙

The sun had set on the clouded sky, setting it afire with hues of red and orange. It was pretty, Catelyn had to admit, but not as beautiful as the snowy sundowns of Winterfell, where the white snow became a canvas of the stars.

Her bones ached with homesickness – for the north and for family. Sansa, Arya, held captive in a lions’ den – Ned taken by the Stranger – Robb crowned and untouchable – Bran and Rickon too far away to hold on to. A heart heavy with loss could turn to stone, she knew.

When a cold wind blew against her face and through her hair, she thought of her lord husband – of their last parting, of the night before when he had taken her roughly in the firelight. The feeling of his seed, thick and plentiful, wetting her cunt and thighs was something she would not soon forget.

If the gods were good, Ned would be here with me, she thought bitterly.

But the gods were not, and she had to treat with Renly Baratheon alone.

* * *

When the winning knight was revealed to be a woman, Catelyn was shocked. They had moved with a brutality she thought only men possessed. Her step was heavy, and she was tall – perhaps the tallest person in the camp. Though her neck was thick and her limbs corded with muscle, bright blue eyes made Brienne of Tarth unmistakably female.

Poor girl, Catelyn thought. Her unfortunate appearance had no doubt been the cause of heartbreak and disappointment.

Brienne was raised to Renly’s rainbow guard, but it became clear that brothers in arms and her king didn’t know what to do with the high-born maid. She ended up escorting Catelyn most of the time. They rarely talked, electing to maintain a comfortable silence – well, as comfortable as it could be.

On a particularly cold night, Brienne held her hand against Catelyn’s back as she escorted her back to her tent. Her palm was large and warm, like a man’s, and Catelyn almost shivered from the light touch. When had she last been touched with such regard?

Feeling bold, Catelyn invited Brienne into her tent for a cup of spiced wine.

“It’s much better than what they’ve been giving you at supper,” she promised.

Brienne reluctantly agreed. Both women sat on Catelyn’s bedroll and drank.

“You have large hands, Lady Brienne,” Catelyn said, the buzz of the wine settling throughout her body.

“Yes,” Brienne said. She blushed deeply and averted her eyes.

“Large hands are not such a horrible thing to possess,” Catelyn said. “I can tell there is strength in them. My lord husband had hands like yours. They held a blade and a babe with equal reverence. They held me too.”

“My lady…it must be hard for you, without him.”

“It is unbearably hard,” Catelyn sighed. “But I try to take comfort where I can now.”

She laid her hand upon Brienne’s, watching for the maid’s reaction. When she didn’t recoil or run away, Catelyn leaned toward her and lightly brushed her lips across Brienne’s freckled cheek.

The knight was frozen and burning at the same time.

“L-lady Stark?”

“Pleasure is fleeting in this world, Brienne,” Catelyn whispered. “We must take it when it blooms.”

She kissed Brienne in earnest then, pushing the large woman down onto her bedroll. The armor she wore was hard, but her lips were soft.

“Hold me,” Catelyn told Brienne.

The two embraced as they kissed late into the night.

* * *

It was an easy decision to bring Brienne into her service after Renly perished. The fierce woman was an asset. She gave her devotion, respect, and obedience to Catelyn, and in exchange, Lady Stark gave the Maid of Tarth purpose; protection from enemies, from undeserving men, from loneliness.

They would often stay up late into the night. Catelyn would tell stories from her youth and Brienne would politely listen. Sometimes they would embrace – the warrior maid enveloping Lady Stark’s petite body, kindling her desire like a flame.

Catelyn would kiss her – hungrily, lazily, sloppily, softly – and give orders, for the maid was innocent and shy of intimate touch. Though awkward at first, Brienne was a quick study in what pleased the woman she served.

She would hold Catelyn, touch her, stroke and – with great embarrassment – lick her most womanly parts. Brienne was willing to serve her lady in this regard. Even as she blushed crimson from hair to teats, arousal would settle deep in her stomach.

“I feel as though my blood is on fire,” Brienne had whispered one night.

“Touch yourself, as you have touched me,” Catelyn replied, her voice thick with need.

The Maid of Tarth did as she was told.

* * *

She felt hopeful, and it was odd. Her hope had died along with her lord husband, she had thought.

Jaime Lannister was in Riverrun. Finally, a hostage worth more than coin.

She had sent wine and a bath to his cell to put him at ease and loosen his tongue. He had spent enough time stewing in his own filth. The golden lion, once considered the most handsome man in Westeros, had taken a mighty blow with the defeat in the Whispering Wood. He had been dragged through the mud, bound and gagged, spat upon with vitriol, and threatened with bodily harm.

Catelyn knew the Kingslayer from years before, and was certain he remained the same cocksure cad. To think he was almost her good-brother.

After freeing her auburn hair from a braid and changing into her one dress that hugged her features with immodest suggestion, Lady Stark summoned Brienne. The two went to the dungeon, taking care not to be seen.

Jaime was no longer chained, but he remained in a barred cell. Thankfully he had taken advantage of the bath she had provided him.

He stood proud despite the circumstances, a smugness in his eyes. He greeted the women with an exaggerated bow.

“Lady Stark, so good to see you,” Jaime said sharply. “And who is this creature?”

“Silence Kingslayer,” Brienne hissed.

“A woman? Catelyn, what strange company you keep.”

“Do not speak to Lady Brienne as such,” Catelyn said sternly. “We are here to discuss terms.”

“Terms? What terms? I’ve been sitting in my own shit for nearly a year, and now you wish to discuss terms? Tell me Lady Stark, has your sense of honor finally made you take pity upon a man as wicked as I?”

“You are wicked, Ser. You and your sister,” Catelyn spat. “What else is there to say about a man who would lie with his own twin?”

The Kingslayer laughed. “You would never understand. You bloody northerners are all the same, even your precious Ned Stark.”

This was not going as she planned. Her face darkened as Jaime continued.

“Your honor is shit. I’ve been faithful to one woman my entire life. Poor old dead Ned couldn’t even manage that. What was the name of the bastard he sired?”

“Brienne,” Catelyn interjected.

“No that wasn’t it,” Jaime quipped.

“Unlock the cell,” Catelyn ordered. The maid did as she was bid. They both stepped into the cell. Brienne’s height was now more apparent and looming as ever. She dwarfed Lady Stark and stood even taller and broader than Jaime.

“Make him kneel,” she told Brienne, who forced the Kingslayer to his knees with the sheer strength of her arms. “My daughters are being held captive by your family. Swear that you will exchange your life for theirs, and you shall be set free. Send Arya and Sansa home.”

He looked up at her in surprise. “My father will never agree to that.”

“Swear it!” she demanded.

“I-I swear it,” he said softly, the earnestness plain in his voice.

A rush of madness then consumed her. She bent down and kissed him urgently as Brienne continued to hold him still. His shock quickly melted away to wanton desire, evidenced by the growing tent in his worn breeches.

“Strip him,” she ordered. The warrior maid removed Jaime’s torn clothing, blushing a deep red. She must have never seen a naked man this close before. “Take him in your hand, Brienne.”

“What?” she squeaked.

“Like this,” Catelyn said, stroking the Kingslayer’s thick sword slowly. He cried out at the sensation. Brienne watched intently and followed the movements shown to her. His cock grew as the Maid of Tarth’s large, calloused hands ran up and down his rigid length.

The Stark matriarch divested herself of the green dress she wore and watched Brienne pleasure a man for the first time in her life. Desire pooled deep in her cunt as she focused on Brienne’s freckled hands.

“Remove her armor,” she told Jaime, who compiled without comment. Truly a first for him. She motioned for Brienne to lie on the floor. Both Jaime and Catelyn palmed her petite breasts, taking a nipple into their mouths and sucking. The maid moaned, unable to hide her desire.

Catelyn kissed her deeply, brushing her tongue against Brienne’s. While staring into the maid’s sapphire eyes, Lady Stark spoke to Jaime. “Make your mouth useful for once and give my sworn sword the lord’s kiss.”

Gripping her thighs, the Kingslayer licked Brienne’s cunt, running his tongue along her seam. She bucked against his mouth, seeking more pleasure.

“Look at me,” Catelyn demanded of Brienne. The two women gazed into each other’s eyes – lost in the haze of arousal. After her clit was vigorously sucked, Brienne fell apart, gasping for breath as she came hard against Jaime.

Seeing her sworn sword overcome with the pleasures of the flesh made Catelyn’s cunt drip. She signaled for Brienne to lavish her. Gently, Brienne fingered her lady’s cunt. Jaime stroked his cock, watching the women with hooded eyes. 

Catelyn was so close to the edge, but she needed more. Stopping Brienne’s dexterous work, she sat up and hungrily gazed at the two of them. Both were breathing heavily, waiting for her instructions.

“Pin the Kingslayer down and take pleasure from his cock,” Catelyn said huskily. “Ride him, make him beg, and just as he is about to spill his seed inside you, deny him release.”

“Yes, my lady,” Brienne whispered.

She wasted no time in heeding her lady’s word, for her cunt was almost as wet as Catelyn’s. Straddling Jaime and pinning his hands above his head was easy. The Maid of Tarth was strong, and she knew how to use her strength. The man below her looked up with such a besotted expression that she had to look away in embarrassment.

In a swift movement, Brienne sank down on Jaime’s cock – taking his entire length inside of her. She let out a surprised yelp at the feeling, while the Kingslayer’s eyes rolled back in carnal pleasure. She rode him hard, with her muscled legs making easy work of the task assigned.

Catelyn watched the two warriors fuck and fingered her own cunt. She had made this happen. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

“How do you feel?” she asked Brienne.

“F-full, my lady,” Brienne gasped. “His cock is thick, and every time I thrust down...I-I feel something within me. I am fire and ice, I am…I am…” She stiffened above Jaime and wailed as her second orgasm rocketed through her.

“You’re not done,” Catelyn warned her.

“Yes, my lady,” Brienne said shakily as she continued to thrust against Jaime, her cunt squeezing his cock in a tight, wet heat.

He groaned so loudly she feared a guard would discover them, but no one came. His cock began to swell within her, and Brienne instinctively knew he was close. She used all of the strength she had left to fuck him twice and slide off his cock, which stood angry and glistening in the moonlight. It eventually wilted after everyone had dressed.

“You two will leave before dawn,” Catelyn said. “May the gods have mercy on you.”

Brienne and Jaime looked to one another, a silent understanding between them. They would fulfill their oath to Catelyn Stark and bring her little wolves home.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr](http://www.bussdowntarthiana.tumblr.com)


End file.
